A common practice in manufacturing is to assemble products using automatic fed screwdrivers. In some instances, multiple screws need to be installed simultaneously. The current method is to escape the screws one at a time and transport each screw to a switching assembly that sorts the screws into separate tubes. This method is slow and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved screw escapement devices and systems that avoid the problems associated with prior systems.